A Spooky Little Girl Like You
by Christine3
Summary: A Halloween Tale
1. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part I

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

It was 2:30 Monday afternoon, and Amanda King was in the bullpen working diligently at her desk."Hi, King!Got a date for Billy's Halloween party yet?"Mrs. DeAngelo asked innocently.As official Agency matchmaker, she had kept her eye on the pretty brunette for quite a while, waiting for her to trap the elusive Scarecrow.But as of late, things didn't seem to be turning out in Amanda's favor.Mrs. DeAngelo had it on very good authority that the Scarecrow had been seen as recently as last evening in a full lip lock with that pretty UN translator, Leslie O'Connor."Well, Stetson doesn't know what he's got right here in front of him, that's obvious," thought Mrs. DeAngelo.Still, there were plenty of other good-looking agents waiting anxiously for a chance with Mrs. King.Mrs. DeAngelo knew that Lee Stetson was the only reason three-fourths of the agency hadn't been beating a path to Amanda's door.They all remembered what had happened to Robert Caldwell.Lee had taken an instant dislike to him, and had pulled a lot of strings to make sure Robert got as many of the crumb jobs as possible.And it wasn't too much later that Robert was permanently transferred overseas, to Iceland, if she remembered correctly.Rumor had it that Lee had to call in every favor he was ever owed to get that one accomplished.And rumor also had it that poor Robert's only crime was to have gotten way too friendly with Scarecrow's protégé, Amanda King.Robert had realized what must have happened, and had quickly broken off all ties with Amanda, but it was too late.Lee Stetson already had it in for him, and he was never able to regain lost ground.Now, not being one to gossip, Mrs. DeAngelo couldn't say for sure if these things were true or not.But from that moment on, no man at the agency dared do more than smile and look longingly after Amanda King.

"No, Mrs. DeAngelo, I don't have a date.I'm just going to stay at home this weekend."There was a sad, wistful look to Amanda that Mrs. DeAngelo didn't fail to notice."Anyway, Lee is probably taking Leslie," Amanda's heart whispered dejectedly.

"Well, too bad, King.Melrose's parties are legendary.He hasn't had a Halloween blowout for the last five years now, and everyone's looking forward to it.From the rumors I've heard, I think this is gonna be the biggest bash ever!If you change your mind, let me know.I can always fix YOU up with just about anyone, even on a moment's notice.You're quite the hot little commodity, if you hadn't noticed already."

"What on earth is she talking about?" Amanda thought to herself, truly puzzled."I'm just an everyday housewife struggling to fit in around here.What could anybody possibly want with me?Mrs. DeAngelo is just feeling sorry for me.Oh, no!She's probably gonna try to fix me up with that weird nephew of hers again."So Amanda replied, "Thanks, Mrs. DeAngelo, really.But I've got a ton of housecleaning to do.And laundry! Oh, boy, do I have laundry!And a meeting of the Bomber Moms on Saturday.So, I'm really gonna be very, very busy this weekend.But thanks anyway."

From behind a newspaper at his desk, Lee heard the whole exchange.He listened intently, scowling the whole time.He didn't like Amanda talking to Mrs. DeAngelo."That woman probably makes a commission off of every date she arranges!" Lee thought sourly.Mrs. DeAngelo had seen Lee as her biggest challenge, and Amanda as her crowning jewel.Lee knew Mrs. DeAngelo had tried every trick in the book to set him up with Amanda, and when that didn't work, she'd set Amanda up with other agents.He knew Mrs. DeAngelo was behind Amanda dating that Mama's boy, Robert Caldwell.He just knew it.Lee didn't like Caldwell from the start, and liked him even less when he found out that he had taken Amanda on a few dates."DateS," Lee emphasized the plural to himself.She had been on three dates with that useless excuse for an agent before Lee found out about it.Amanda could be so damned trusting at times.She would really fall for all those corny come-ons.Sometimes it was almost like watching after a child.But she was in this business because of him, and he felt responsible for her.So, like it or not, Lee considered it his duty to guard Amanda like a daddy guards his adolescent daughter.

The sight of Mrs. DeAngelo walking back towards her own department brought Lee back to reality.Well, at least now he knew Amanda wouldn't be at Billy's party.He wasn't planning to go, either.He thought he would just spend a quiet evening alone with Leslie.Then a light bulb exploded in his brain.Why not go?Billy's parties were "far out" and he'd have a chance at some exciting role play afterward with Leslie in their costumes.He began to fantasize about the possibilities:Gladiator and slave?Greek god and goddess?Prostitute and pimp??"Oh, Scarecrow, that's going too far," he smiled lecherously to himself.This could prove to be fun, now that he knew Amanda wouldn't be there.And he pushed away the real reason of why he didn't want Amanda to know he still dated Leslie, and why he never wanted them in the same room.Lately it was all he could manage not to call Amanda's name in bed.To prevent such a slip, he unconsciously referred to Leslie only as "Darling," never by name.Leslie seemed pleased by the pet name, especially when he murmured it in her ear during their intimate moments.But she would recoil in utter horror if she knew who Lee really called out to during lovemaking and whose face Lee really saw beneath him as he climaxed.

********************************************************************

The endless afternoon dragged on as Amanda waded through Lee's calendar trying to match up receipts and make sense of his expense reports.With a heavy heart she noticed Lee coming out of Billy's office with a spring in his step and a little grin on his face."I'll just bet that's the face he puts on when he goes to see HER," she thought to herself.She brightened hopefully as Lee swung by her desk, giving her a little pat on the shoulder.Then her face fell flat and he continued to whistle and swing his way out the door."Gone for the day, hu, Stetson?Out to dinner with Leslie, no doubt.That's five straight nights in a row, not that I've been counting.Well, after all that restaurant food, I hope dear little Leslie doesn't gain a jillion pounds.That would be just awful," Amanda thought with mock concern.Then she chided herself for such an uncharitable remark.The one time Amanda met her, Leslie was very sincere and seemed to genuinely want to get to know her.Leslie seemed nice and normal, and Lee needed someone like that.He needed to stay away from all the Randi-Babys out there and find a real woman who could love the pain right out of those remarkably beautiful eyes. 

And if Leslie could pull it off; if Leslie could slip through Lee's defenses and finally give him peace, well, wasn't that all she ever wanted for her friend?So why did she feel so incredibly sad whenever she thought about Lee and Leslie?Well, isn't that too cute?Lee and Leslie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."Oh, Amanda, stop it!"She scolded herself as the old schoolyard rhyme floated through her head."You're being childish!You and Lee are just good friends, and no amount of wishful thinking is going to change that for him.He's made that crystal clear.And now he's dating someone who looks remarkably normal - just like me."But Amanda reminded herself that she and Leslie weren't just alike.Leslie was polished and elegant, and her job as UN translator took her all over the globe.Leslie was so sophisticated; she probably had never seen a little league game in her life, let alone coach the team."I'll bet she whispers to him in French while they're in bed," Amanda thought sadly."If I were in his bed, I'd whisper anything he wanted me to."And with that last thought, Amanda let out a huge sigh and returned to finish Lee's reports.

Lost in her own thoughts, Amanda never realized she was being watched.From a desk across the bullpen, Daniel Paulson had been watching Amanda for almost a month now.He was a good-looking agent in his mid-40's.He had sandy blonde hair just beginning to gray, and faded blue eyes.Unlike most agents, he wore glasses and was a little less than trim.Still, he carried the extra weight well.He was a big bear of a man and looked for all the world like a cuddly Teddy.Amanda thought he was handsome.

Daniel had been a field agent for almost twenty years, since the age of 25.He liked the excitement in the field, but lately it had gotten to be just a bit boring, if that made any sense at all.It really didn't to him, either.But he felt like he wanted to come in from the field and give old Dr. Smyth a run for his money.He had a hunch that the offices and meeting rooms could be just as dangerous and intriguing as any stakeout.He'd already made a name for himself."Viking" was well respected and even a little feared.But he was ready to leave the dirty work to the young Turks.Daniel was at a turning point in his life, and he wanted to set down roots.Maybe even start a family.And he had watched the pretty brunette with interest.

He noticed almost immediately that Amanda wasn't like the others in the office.She always looked beautiful, but never dressed extravagantly.Her face was lit with a

sweetness, a gentle good-humor at herself and others; she didn't need layers of make-up.Daniel had watched her deeds as well.She frequently brought in flowers and home-baked goods, which made her a favorite sight in this old building.He liked to see people go out of their way to greet her whenever she walked the halls.Everyone, it seemed, had a soft spot in his or her heart for Amanda King.

Except for Lee Stetson.The way Lee treated Amanda made Daniel angry.On a good day, Lee treated Amanda as if she were a favorite pet, indulging her whims and basking in the glow of her adoration.On bad days, Amanda was chained to Lee's whipping post, and his verbal barrage could be quite brutal.Daniel was furious with Amanda as he witnessed her accepting Lee's lame apologies time and time again. In Daniel's eyes, Lee didn't deserve Amanda; didn't know how to treat her.As a person, Daniel thought of Lee as little more than a playboy, only interested in being seen in all the right places with the beauty-du-jour draped seductively on his arm.Daniel saw Lee as living from one good time to the next, going wherever his libido might lead.As an agent, Daniel thought Lee's methods were, well, Machiavellian.His reputation was legendary.It was known throughout the world that the Scarecrow would go to any lengths to meet his objectives.Many a dangerous man feared Scarecrow.Having no emotional ties, no grounding to normal concerns allowed Scarecrow to be the ruthless agent feared around the globe.But it also left him not quite as smart as he could have been.Lee had a hard time relating to his victims' weaknesses.Daniel figured that was why Lee kept Amanda around, to see things that Lee himself could not.He wondered how many cases Amanda actually solved for the great Scarecrow.How many of the interrogations had she performed herself, unwittingly, while Stetson listened to everything from the background as his victims spilled their guts?Amanda must be a pretty important tool to Lee.Even though he publicly fumed whenever they were thrown together, and even though he treated her like a tag-along little sister, Scarecrow had gone to great lengths to keep Mrs. King to himself.

Well, if Daniel Paulson had his way, things would soon change for old Scarecrow.Daniel was going to ask Amanda to Billy's party, and try to see her every day after that for as long as she would let him.He knew it wouldn't be easy.It was obvious Amanda had a crush on Lee.Daniel would have to move carefully, but he thought he knew just how to approach her.As for Lee Stetson, Daniel had heard the rumors about how possessive he was with Amanda.But Daniel had ten years on Lee in the field, and had gathered together quite an alliance of friends in both high and low places.Besides, the kid had used up almost all his favors on the poor Caldwell guy.Daniel was in no way intimidated by Lee Stetson; as a matter of fact, if Lee didn't be careful HE would be the one permanently stationed overseas.Daniel had heard that the Middle East provided a lovely tour of duty.

  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part II

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

"Amanda would look beautiful in that!"Lee thought excitedly as he eyed the window display outside the Alter Ego Costume Shop, "I have to get it for her!"He had stopped to pick out costumes for the party before meeting Amanda for dinner."LESLIE," he corrected himself, "I'm having dinner with LESLIE! And this costume is for LESLIE!Why do I keep doing that?I know I work with Amanda every day, but why can't I get her out of my mind?This is getting ridiculous!"But as Lee studied the Colonial-style ball gown in pink silk with a white lace-trimmed bodice, his mind rebelled against him and refused to call up a mental image of Leslie.All he could see was a vision of Amanda smiling softly and shyly, the pink satin complementing the soft glow of her skin and contrasting beautifully with her dark hair and eyes."OK, Amanda would look beautiful in this dress," he conceded grudgingly, "and if she were going to the party I'd tell her about it so she could come here and rent it for herself.But Leslie will look good in this, too."And so, Lee found himself asking the saleslady to reserve it and a Colonial gentleman's costume in his name for this weekend.As Lee walked out of the store whistling, he fantasized about seduction in the parlors of Colonial America.Yes, this party could prove to be lots of fun, after all.

************************************************************************

Tuesday morning found Amanda in Billy's office handing over Lee's expense reports.She was very careful not to ramble, as Billy had not had his morning coffee.She simply asked if there might be any work for her today.Billy felt sorry for her; she struggled so hard to earn money for her family. But he had nothing pending, so he just shook his head and told her he'd keep her in mind if anything should come up later on in the morning.After a quick "Thank you," she left quietly.She hated to grovel, but she really needed more money.The boys' upstairs bathroom was leaking straight down onto the dining room table, Joe was a month late with the child support (again), and Christmas was right around the corner.Oh, it made her head hurt to think of it all.She decided to go home and hope Mr. Melrose would call later in the day.He really understood her predicament and always tried to find something for her to do when she needed money badly.Amanda would ask Lee if he had anything he needed her for, but obviously he was late yet again.That thought felt like an ice pick in her heart."Well, you'd better wake up and smell the coffee, Toots!Good Ole Amanda has been thrown aside like so much garbage," she thought angrily to herself.

Daniel Paulson watched the pretty brunette gather up her purse and jacket and head towards the door.The time had come, and he sprang up to make his first move in what he began to think of as Operation Amanda.He knew he would have to be good, and he would have to tread lightly, but he felt fairly certain of success.Hopefully, luck would be a lady."OK, Paulson, lock and load," he muttered under his breath as he strode across the bullpen to make the first contact.

"Excuse me, Mrs. King?"Daniel Paulson called out to her hopefully as she made her way toward the elevator. 

"Oh, well, hello Mr. Paulson," Amanda smiled her typical shy little greeting, nodding her head slightly.Her smile made his heart soar and made the blood rush to his brain, momentarily turning everything in his visual field a pretty pink color."I didn't remember how beautiful she is up close," was his only thought as he struggled to regain some composure."This may be harder than I first anticipated."

"Hello, Mrs. King.How are you?" he stammered, opting for small talk until he could regain some sort of control.He had never been a believer in love at first sight, so this must be an incredible case of lust.

"I'm fine, Mr. Paulson, and you?"She continued to smile that lovely smile of hers."Oh, man, this could mean big trouble!" Daniel thought to himself.

"Well, after seeing such a pretty smile first thing this morning, I couldn't be better!" Daniel Paulson practically beamed down at her."You're acting like a moron," he thought frantically.

"Oh, well, thank you, Mr. Paulson.Is there something I can help you with?" Amanda asked quizzically.

"Yes, well, please, Mrs. King, call me Daniel.And yes, there is something you can help me with.As you know, I'm coming in from 20 years in the field to begin a new life in Administration.My superiors need an account of my whereabouts and activities beginning from day one.It's an almost overwhelming amount of paperwork, and as usual I have put it off until the last moment.I'm told you often help other agents with their reports.I'm also told that you have a fairly high security clearance for a civilian, and that you're a very thorough and hard worker.So, if you have no jobs pending, I would be honored if you would consent to help me on this project.I have to warn you, though; this is going to be a very long and arduous process.It will probably take more than two weeks full-time work to finish, maybe even some overtime at the end if we fall behind.But if you would consider taking this assignment with me, I would be forever in your debt," Paulson smiled down at her as he spoke.He watched her eyes light up and knew he'd managed to find exactly the right hook to use.Single Moms always needed money.

It didn't take long for Amanda to confirm Daniel's suspicions."Well, Mr. Paulson, I mean, Daniel, as a matter of fact I don't have any other work pending right now.I finished the last of it yesterday.And I could certainly use extra hours on this next paycheck.I would be happy to help with your report!"

"Could this really be happening?" she thought to herself, "I needed this desperately, and here it just fell into my lap.Mother's right.I must be blessed."

"So, Daniel, when do you want to get started?"

"The sooner the better, Amanda.Today, if you're free.We could start by cataloging all my diaries.I have quite a few of them.But first we need to see Billy and make this assignment official for you."

"You're off to a great start, Paulson," Daniel congratulated himself."But pace yourself.Move slowly and carefully both around her and around Scarecrow, or you'll blow the whole Operation.Before Thanksgiving, you want Amanda safely working full time with you, and Stetson far removed from her life.Visualize your goals and stick to them!Just stay focused."

Amanda felt a great sense of relief.The money was coming!She was already planning exactly what she needed to do with this next paycheck."I just hope Lee doesn't need me for anything," she thought, but quickly caught herself."Lee has been too busy with Leslie to know I'm even alive, he certainly won't need me."And with that thought, she turned her full attention to the handsome man beside her.He wasn't Lee, but hadn't Lee brought her more heartache than he was worth? 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part III

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

Daniel and Amanda had been plotting their strategy for the better part of an hour, and they were now ready to begin looking at the diaries.Daniel excused himself to go retrieve the first set from a box on the back seat of his car.On his way out, Daniel smiled and whistled."So far, so good.Amanda is as charming and as agreeable as I'd dreamed," he thought to himself, "Well, she'd have to be to work with Stetson.No wonder he's gone to so much trouble to keep her all to himself."As if speaking of the devil, Lee Stetson came trudging up the hallway on his way in the building."Well, look what the cat dragged in," though Daniel with a wicked grin, "Once Amanda sees him like this, it will help my cause more than I could have hoped for.Go right ahead, Loverboy, cat around all you want.The worse you look, the further you push Amanda from you," Daniel though gleefully."This is indeed a beautiful morning."Daniel continued to grin from ear to ear and he raised a hand to salute Scarecrow mockingly.

"Paulson," Lee muttered warily in way of greeting.He felt even less sociable than usual this morning.He hadn't slept much at all the past night.He'd been plagued by nightmares he didn't understand, and they had caused him to have an awful fight with Leslie.After she stormed out of his apartment, he'd dressed and wandered the streets of DC until after sunrise.It was now close to 9:30.He had missed a staff meeting and Billy would be mad.Not that he cared that much, but his head hurt too badly to listen to Billy scream for very long.All he really wanted was to see Amanda.She always seemed to make everything OK, and he desperately needed a little bit of that right now. He thought he could find some little chore for her to do and then sit quietly in her company while pretending to read files.He knew from experience that when she wasn't actively driving him crazy, she had a remarkably calming influence on him.Lee found comfort in the way Amanda cared for him and about him.He needed the security of her company to be able to sort out his confused and conflicting emotions, so he headed toward the bullpen, toward Amanda.But a nagging little thought tugged at the corner of his mind.Paulson looked almost too cheerful for this early in the morning.Hadn't he watched Paulson watching Amanda yesterday?He prided himself in thinking he could see right through Daniel. "Well, you're barking up the wrong tree, Mister, because staring at her across a crowded room is as close to Amanda as you're gonna get," Lee sneered under his breath.As the guards opened the bullpen doors for him, he made a mental note to watch Paulson very closely.

As soon as Lee spied Amanda across the room, his focus narrowed and the whole world seemed to darken.He was once again transported to the shadow-land of his dream in terrifying detail.He and Amanda were dancing happily together.She was radiant in the pink silk Colonial gown.It still seemed so real.He could actually hear the rustle of her skirts, smell her unmistakable scent wafting towards him, and feel the gentle breeze on his face as he danced her around.He was truly happy in this moment, and he felt like he and Amanda were the only two people in the whole world.Then, his vision widened slightly and Lee saw that they were dancing on a high cliff.He began to get nervous as Amanda swayed closer and closer to the edge.She was smiling happily, oblivious to the danger around her.He tried with all his might to pull her back towards him, but he was unable.His mind began to race frantically and his heart pounded in his chest.He couldn't let Amanda get any closer to the edge!Lee focused all his energy into swinging her around toward the cliff wall and safety, his breathing becoming labored with the effort.Lee began to feel truly terrified.His Amanda was too close to danger and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't help her.He struggled to call her name, to warn her, but he had no voice.It was as if he were screaming with his whole being, but he made no sound.He could only watch helplessly as Amanda danced closer and closer to oblivion.A sickening feeling began to take shape in the pit of his soul as Amanda's little satin slipper tumbled off the roof and into the abyss.His horror was complete as Amanda herself made one last twirl and then stepped off into nothingness.She hovered there for a few fleeting moments, looking very much like a baby bird who realizes too late that it's still too small to fly.And then she was gone.As she disappeared from sight, Lee could finally move.He heaved himself over to the edge to watch in fascinated horror as all his hopes and dreams fell to their deaths surrounded by billowing pink silk.

He had finally found his voice and had screamed her name over and over again with all the strength he could muster.The sound of his own voice screaming for Amanda awoke him, and he bolted upright in bed panting heavily and sweating profusely.It took him a full two minutes to shake off the shackles of the nightmare.Reality hit him dead in the face when he saw Leslie pulling on her clothes in a corner of his bedroom, tears streaming from her eyes.The look of anger and betrayal lit her face with a red glow."Oh, God," Lee thought, "What am I doing?"

There had been a horrible scene with Leslie ranting for the better part of an hour.Lee made no attempt to defend himself; he deserved everything Leslie was throwing at him.He had toyed with the affections of two women - both beautiful, both very special.He may have shared his bed with one, but the other had possession of much more.And so Lee stood steadfast as Leslie raged, almost relishing the punishment.He had told Leslie that he was very sorry about what happened, that he had never meant to use or cheapen her.Lee told Leslie that while his nightmare had left many unanswered questions, it made one thing clear:He could not see her anymore.He breathed a deep sigh of relief when Leslie finally slammed his door behind her, then he pulled on his clothes and prepared to face a very long night.It was a little after 2am when Lee began prowling the streets pondering the deepest recesses of his heart.It was an activity he rarely participated in as it made him unsure and panicky.And as always, he marveled at the amount of mayhem one little housewife from Arlington could cause.

But, now it was morning, he was here in the bullpen, and all was normal.The terror of his dream was beginning to fade and confusion reared its ugly head as it had so often these last few weeks.But at least it was just a dream; Amanda was safe.For the first time that morning, a small smile played across Lee's lips as he watched Amanda bent over her work, concentrating intently.Then he realized Amanda wasn't at her usual desk.She was at Paulson's desk!What the hell was she doing there?"Doesn't she know I need her today? This is just like Amanda to go off on a tangent when I need her for something important!Well, we'll just have to see about all this," Lee muttered angrily.But then he stopped himself.Maybe a nonchalant attitude would be best.Maybe he would get better results if he played it cool and didn't appear to notice that anything was out of the ordinary.So, he dropped all expression from his face and sauntered toward her.

Amanda was deep in thought, her head bent over a steno pad on Paulson's desk.She didn't see Lee come in, didn't see him pause for a minute at the door with a far-off look in his eyes, and didn't see him watching her.Although Lee had a pretty good poker face, Amanda could read him like a book.Even in this nest of spies, she was the only one who could fathom Lee's emotional states.She was one of the few people who realized the great Scarecrow had any emotions at all.If she had been watching, she would have seen his eyes go from sad to surprised to angry and now to their present air of watchfulness.And she would have known instinctively what those changes meant.She would have seen the subtle shift that indicated he was feeling upset and vulnerable, and would have recognized its importance.She would have excused herself from her assignment with Daniel Paulson and would have protectively encircled Lee, all the while pretending not to notice anything was wrong.And within the span of two days' time, he would have been spilling his guts to her, telling her he loved her and begging her not to leave him lonely, for he didn't think he could stand it another minute.But she didn't see him enter the bullpen.She didn't see him approaching her at Paulson's desk.She didn't see the shifting emotions in his eyes.And so things turned out very differently...

  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part IV

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

Lee sauntered slowly to his desk, picked up a stack of files, and made his way casually towards Amanda."Um, Amanda..." Lee began.

"Oh, good morning Lee," smiled Amanda weakly.She was glad to see him, but couldn't believe how awful he looked."Those late nights are really beginning to take a toll," she thought to herself, "so just stomp my heart flat, Lee.Just rip it right out of my chest.Go ahead, sleep with other women right under my nose then come running back to me when you need to get something done."But none of this showed in her eyes.She was beginning to learn about poker faces, too.Lee only saw that she looked very tired.He couldn't tell if it was mental of physical; and her eyes didn't smile at him.Something was wrong.He wondered if she'd been sick, and he reminded himself that he'd been too busy rolling around in bed with Leslie to notice much.But he decided to push ahead; he could always ask her how she was feeling later, at lunch maybe."Yeah, I'll take her to a nice lunch where I can find out everything that's been going on in Amanda's life these past two weeks," he thought cheerfully."But first you have to get her away from Paulson," Lee reminded himself.

"Amanda, I need you.I've pulled lots of files that need to be organized, and I need you to research that new laser project the Russians are working on.Come on, we'll grab a cup of coffee and I'll explain what I need for you to do."Lee's face remained casual and nonchalant, but Amanda could tell that Lee was pleading with her.

"So, he's been fooling around with Leslie so much he's missing deadlines, and he needs me to save his tail!" Amanda thought angrily, "Well, not this time, Buster!"Amanda was tired of being dependable and expendable.If he wanted to spend so much time with Leslie, than he could get HER to help him with his research!" Amanda thought hotly.Although Amanda had the sinking feeling that Lee and Leslie's research was the primary cause of Lee being so far behind in his work.

So Amanda replied, "Sorry, Lee, but I can't help you.I've promised Daniel Paulson that I will help him work on this report he had due about exactly what he's done these last 20 years in the field.Can you imagine that?That poor man.I can hardly remember what I had for supper last night, let alone the day-to-day details for the past 20 years.It's a good thing he kept diaries, or I don't think he'd ever remember all this stuff.I mean, we fit everything he could remember off the top of his head on these steno sheets, but Dr. Smyth is gonna need a lot more detail than that!Daniel says it will take over two weeks, and Mr. Melrose has already OK'd me working with him for that long.And I could really use the money to fix the boys' bathroom at home.It's leaking right down on my dining room table, and I'm afraid one night the bathtub is just gonna fall straight through the floor with one of the boys in it.Probably Phillip, he dances and sings in the shower.And besides, you said just the other night how you could get any old girl from the steno pool to do the work I do for you.And, really, you've been so busy with your girlfriend every night that I thought you wouldn't be needing me for quite awhile.It is still Leslie, isn't it?I mean, Mrs. DeAngelo said you have been seen at Nedlinger's with her almost every night," Amanda rambled intentionally.Lately, she took sadistic pleasure in confusing him.She had developed a knack for knowing exactly how much of her ramblings he could withstand before that hopelessly confused and horribly irritated look came over his face.It had almost become a game with her, especially here lately when she was so afraid that irritation was the only emotion Lee felt in connection with her. 

Lee felt a ton of bricks land on his stomach."She knows I've been seeing Leslie?"He was genuinely surprised.He thought he had effectively thrown Amanda off his trail when he cancelled plans to the reception with Leslie to cook steaks for Amanda.They had a wonderful time cooking together and enjoying each other's company.They told jokes and laughed.She teased him unmercifully about undercooking the steaks, pretending to kill it with her knife and making pitiful little mooing sounds. He laughed and teased her about using someone from the steno pool from now on.At least they could be respectful of a senior agent and would be ecstatic that he even noticed them, let alone invite them over to his apartment and cook for them.But it was gentle teasing, and he hoped she could see that he needed her for much, much more than typing and dictation.She had become practically indispensable to him.He hoped she realized that.

And it felt great to spend a simple evening with her, better than a thousand black-tie affairs.He felt relaxed and happy in her company, and he contentedly fell asleep (albeit alone) that night. Although his hormones got the better of him and he was back with Leslie the very next night.But he thought he had gone a long way in banishing Amanda's suspicions.He now realized what a huge jerk he'd been, and how he hadn't fooled anyone but himself.Lee finally realized what his subconscious had been doing to him.Leslie was nothing more than an Amanda substitute, very similar to her, but purposefully not her.Leslie had been Lee's last emotional barrier, his last ditch defense against the onslaught of his feelings for Amanda.And it hadn't worked.Not for very long, anyway.Lee's carefully constructed emotional house of cards was falling down around his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to run and hide away from the tidal wave of feelings that were now pouring in.

Lee didn't know how to deal with all of these new feelings, and his discomfort was making him angry.Lee was about to raise the roof to Amanda in front of everyone in the bullpen.He was about to protest that she had accepted such a lengthy assignment without consulting him, her partner.He was about to demand self-righteously that she cancel out on Paulson.He was about to tell her never to accept another assignment again without first clearing it with him, no matter what a good idea Billy thought it was.But then he saw her face change.That lovely smile and hopeful expression were back and aimed not at him, but somewhere over his left shoulder!"Paulson?" Lee wondered.

Daniel ignored Lee and smiled brightly at Amanda,"Amanda, I thought I had all of the first series of diaries out in my car, but I seem to have left the very first one at home.Why don't you come with me to get it, and that way we can go over my time line again in the car.I've just remembered a few details to add to it.We can pick up a late breakfast and settle down to study these diaries in the park.It's a beautiful morning, and I could think clearer away from all this noise."Daniel had glanced sidelong at Lee with that last comment, and now turned to face him, "Oh, hello, Scarecrow.I trust you're having a good morning?"

Lee ignored the pleasantries, "Paulson, I'm sorry, but Amanda here isn't going to be able to work with you on your project.See, she works primarily with me, and I have some important things pending that I need her help with.She didn't clear this assignment with me before she accepted, and I'll speak to her about that.But I can't release her to you now because I'm too busy.So, I could recommend some good typists from the steno pool that would be more than happy to assist you in whatever you need, but not Amanda.I need her with me."Lee was bluffing like hell, and praying Daniel Paulson wouldn't notice.

Now it was Amanda's turn to be angry.Actually, she was furious with the way Lee was trying to just jerk her around, "How dare you burst in here and try to ruin my chance at overtime because your butt is in a sling!Mr. Melrose OK's my assignments, you don't. Besides, I WANT to work with Daniel.I really think I can do a good job, here. My only advice for you, Lee Stetson, is to leave Leslie alone long enough to roll over and get a good nights' sleep!Then you ought to be able to get your job done!"

Daniel didn't fail to notice the hurt look that Lee shot Amanda after her tirade."So, what's this," Daniel asked himself, "is the mighty Scarecrow smitten?Let's see how he reacts when his cage gets rattled."

"Sorry, Stetson," Daniel answered smugly, putting his arm around Amanda to guide her toward the door, "it's a done deal.Billy cleared it this morning.He said I could avail myself of Amanda's services for as long as she'll put up with me.He's cleared her calendar and approved any overtime we might run into.I need her security clearance and her penchant for detail.I know you're used to depending on her, but now she's gonna be with me.Come on, Amanda, I'm anxious to get started."And with that they were gone, Daniel's hand resting casually in the small of Amanda's back, guiding her toward the door.Lee suddenly got the urge to rush forward and break every one of Daniel's fingers.

"I've been outmaneuvered by that polo player!"He could only watch in amazement as Daniel Paulson swung Amanda out the door, successfully garnering for himself the one thing in this world that mattered most to Lee Stetson:that famous Arlington housewife and mother of two, Amanda King.

  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part V

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

"Thank you so much for picking me up today," Amanda smiled at Daniel as they rode to work in his jeep."It was really very nice of you."

"I'm delighted to have your company an hour earlier than usual; with any luck your car will be in the shop for a few days, so I can pick you up every morning."

"Oh, please, Daniel, don't even kid about that.I'd be lost without my car.Hopefully, it will be ready by this afternoon.You see, Phillip and Jamie and their friends were playing 'Wild West' last night around dusk, and the driveway was their fort.When I called them in for their baths, I didn't remember to tell them to put up their things, and of course, they didn't remember either.So this morning I went to back out and ran over the whole pony express."

Daniel laughed delightedly, "The whole pony express?"

"Yes, the whole pony express.Four bikes, Jamie's scooter, and Tommy Peterson's new skateboard.I don't know how much damage has been done to my car, but the pony express will have to be put out of its misery."Amanda sighed a deep sigh.Now she had to worry about replacing the neighborhood kids' toys, too.

Daniel watched the road, all the while smiling and chuckling to himself over the antics of Amanda's sons.He was glad they were such an active bunch.He was looking forward to meeting them; maybe he could wrangle an invitation to dinner tonight."Whoa, Paulson!You're getting way ahead of yourself.You haven't even asked her out, yet!And Scarecrow is still trying to wrestle Amanda away from you," Daniel reminded himself."But I do need to ask her to Billy's party today, or she's gonna think I'm a real heel, waiting until the last minute because I'm desperate."He actually wanted to ask her Tuesday evening, but she seemed so preoccupied.Daniel thought it had everything to do with Lee Stetson acting like a real ass, and he decided this wasn't the best time to approach Amanda with anything more.So Daniel had been maneuvering carefully and gently these past two days, and he was encouraged to find Amanda relaxed and smiling in his presence.He thought it would now be safe to try for something a little more.

The rest of the commute was spent in amicable silence, with the radio playing softly between them.Daniel was concentrating on how he would ask Amanda to the party at this late date, and if he could call in a favor with an old friend to have a special costume fixed just for her.He had the specifics in mind, and he dreamily pictured himself waltzing into the party with the beautiful Amanda on his arm.He just couldn't wait to see the look on Lee Stetson's face.Lee had been glaring at him all week, and had been very brusque when they had the occasion to speak to each other.

Daniel knew Lee had pestered Amanda Tuesday evening about breaking this assignment with him.So Daniel had gotten busy first thing Wednesday morning and did some checking.It seems Lee Stetson hadn't had any real crumb jobs in awhile, having let Amanda handle most of them.Also, things weren't all wine and roses between Stetson and Dr. Smyth, either.It didn't take long at all for Daniel to set some wheels in motion, and by Wednesday afternoon Lee found himself knee deep in a nest of "crackpots".Daniel had seen to it that Lee had been too busy to bother Amanda again.Lee had only been able to look longingly across the bullpen at her, much the same way Daniel had just a few short days ago."My, how quickly tables turn," thought Daniel smugly, with a secret smile.And Daniel certainly had enjoyed working with Amanda these past few days.She was unassuming and very easy to be with.He was really impressed with her organizational and clerical skills.She had a wonderful eye for detail."And she's cute, too," thought Daniel gleefully, "No wonder Stetson's about to have a hemorrhage over her."Yes, Daniel was in a very good mood that morning, feeling very much like the cat that swallowed the canary.

Amanda spent the morning commute listening to the radio and watching the scenery change outside the window.Occasionally her mind would wander to Lee.She hadn't spoken with him for two days now, and the last time he made her feel just awful.Lee had caught Amanda without Daniel Tuesday evening right before quitting time, and had proceeded to let her have it.He had told her he needed her help, and had accused her of being an ungrateful back stabber by accepting this assignment with Daniel Paulson before clearing it with him.He had insinuated that the real reason she was working with "that polo player" was to move up in the Agency.She had tried to explain to him that she needed the money, that Daniel had offered her at least 2 weeks worth of steady work, and that she had thought about asking him before she made her decision but he wasn't anywhere around.Lee told her that the only way he could be convinced of her sincerity was to break off with Paulson entirely and begin working with him again.

"Now, Lee, you know I can't do that!I've already committed myself.How would it look if I just broke off in the middle of an important assignment?What would Mr. Melrose think?"Amanda had answered him incredulously."What's really going on here, Lee?I know you, and I know you don't believe all those hateful things you just said to me, but I do know you're very angry.What's wrong?"Amanda looked into his eyes and had reached out to touch his sleeve as she talked to him."Angry?!?" he yelled as he snatched his arm from her grasp, "Of course I'm angry!"She heard him shouting in her mind, and she winced at the memory."Do you know how much time I've spent on you?Do you realize how much I've put up with teaching you and guiding you along?And just when you are finally far enough along to be of some help to me, you run off!Oh, Amanda, you make me crazy!You've just proven to me I can't depend on you! And now what am I supposed to do?Go find myself another silly little housewife and start over?"Even after two days time, his comments could still bring the sting of tears to her eyes."Oh, Lee," her mind whispered to him, "I don't know exactly what I did, but I'm sorry I hurt you."And she reached out toward him with her heart, searching for the almost spiritual bond she sometimes felt between them, praying it was still intact.

************************************************************************

Across town at that same moment, Lee had finished dressing and was sitting on his bed trying to get up enough strength to make it through the day.He never realized how much Amanda had insinuated herself into his daily rounds, how much a part of him she had become."Well, it serves you right, Scarecrow.That's what you get when you let somebody in and begin to trust, they turn around and leave you the first chance that they get," Lee thought dejectedly.In his fragile emotional state, Lee saw Amanda's actions as abandonment, pure and simple.And he couldn't believe how much it hurt.

He suddenly felt a shadow pass over his soul, as light as a breeze, a gentle little shadow that hovered long enough to make its presence felt and then moved on."Amanda," he murmured aloud, "you used to be that gentle toward me.I remember how tenderly you would touch me when I was worried or hurt.But I think I've pushed you away for good this time."And with that, he began to admit to himself that maybe this was his fault, after all.He had let his hormones get the better of him with Leslie, and had been very neglectful of Amanda.She still thought he was seeing Leslie; he had not told her otherwise.And he had been incredibly mean to her the other day.No wonder she'd been acting so cold and distant.

As it had so often these past two days, Amanda's voice rolled through his head like thunder, "YOU CAN'T DEPEND ON ME?!?"She had shouted at the top of her lungs, and everyone in the bullpen had turned to stare, "YOU can't depend on ME!Well, Buster, it seems to me that all you've been doing for almost three years now is depend on me!Who's always there at the last minute for a cocktail party or a reception or even to be your wife?Good ole Amanda, that's who!'Come on, Amanda, hurry up! You have ten minutes to pack!Hurry up!Scoot!I can't tell you where we're going or what we're doing because it's a need-to-know thing!But don't worry, because the split second I'm through with you, I'm sending you back home to your children without so much as a thank you!'I've saved your butt many a time, Big Fella, and gotten nothing in return but a long tirade about everything I've ever done wrong!Heaven forbid one little ounce of praise escape your lips!And you know what else, I'm NOT your servant!I'm grateful for all the help you've given me, but that doesn't mean that you own me!And that doesn't mean that I'm waiting at your beck and call, either, because I'm not!So you can just go and pick out someone dependable and gullible form that famous steno pool of yours, Lee Stetson, because I'm gonna be tied up for awhile with Daniel!GOODBYE!"Even after two days, her comments could still bring the sting of tears to his eyes.And he would never forget that feeling of utter despair as he watched her march away from him, her back stiff and her head held high.

And then Lee got the reprimand of a lifetime from Billy, who would not tolerate this behavior towards Amanda any longer, especially when it came to shouting matches in the bullpen:"SCARECROW!!My office! Now!"


	6. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part VI

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

It was 10:30 Thursday morning by the time Lee finally roused enough strength to make it in to the Agency.He was very late, but really wasn't concerned about Billy being angry.He could come up with a "cover story" if he needed to.But Lee was heartsick over Amanda.Looking around, he didn't see her or Daniel Paulson anywhere.Her desk beside his had been horribly empty all week, almost ghost-like in its solitude.Lee sat down sadly and began to write up some reports that Billy was demanding from him by tonight, sorely missing Amanda's help.Suddenly, Lee felt Amanda's presence behind him, looking over his shoulder.His heart soared as he thought he heard her sigh.He must have been too deep in concentration to notice her coming up behind him, but now his whole body tingled in happy anticipation."She's come to see me!" he thought happily, "I can apologize to her and finally get this whole mess over with!"

He turned toward her with a big grin on his face."Amanda..." he began, and then stopped short.She wasn't there.The only reply was an almost imperceptible breeze, and the memory of her perfume in the air."I'm going nuts," Lee muttered to himself.Amanda wasn't some ghost; she was real flesh and blood and right now she was somewhere out there with Daniel Paulson no doubt falling for his phony one-liners.Lee was lost in a jealous reverie when his phone rang.

"Mr. Stetson?"

"Yes, who is this?" Lee answered sharply.

"Mr. Stetson, this is Sunny from the Alter Ego Costume Shop, and I'm calling to arrange for pick-up of the costumes you placed on hold for this Saturday."

"Oh, my gosh," thought Lee, "so much has happened that I completely forgot about those costumes I rented for Leslie and me."But now, he did remember them, especially the pretty pink satin gown with the lace-trimmed bodice that would look perfect on his Amanda."If only she would be my Amanda again," Lee prayed fervently.And suddenly, and idea born of desperation crept into his consciousness.

"Mr. Stetson?Are you still there?"asked Sunny.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm sorry.You caught me off guard.I'm sorry.I would like to pick up the costumes tomorrow evening, if that would be all right."

"Certainly, Mr. Stetson.We'll be open until 9pm.Bring the lady along, and we'll do a quick fit just to make sure everything's perfect."

"Well," Lee replied, "actually, it's going to be a surprise for the lady, so I won't be able to bring her with me.Will that be a problem?"

"Well, if you don't want to spoil the surprise, may I suggest some satin slippers, some period jewelry, and a lace shawl to complement the lady's outfit?Do you know her sizes?"

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact, I do," smiled Lee, thinking of her personnel records for the Agency.Leatherneck kept an active list of everybody's sizes for any undercover disguises the agents might need.

"Good, bring them with you tomorrow evening when you come, and I'll get everything fixed up for you then."

"Thank you," replied Lee, "you've been most helpful.I'll see you tomorrow evening."Lee smiled as he hung up the phone.He would have a special costume just for Amanda, and he dreamily pictured himself waltzing into the party with the beautiful Amanda King on his arm.He just couldn't wait to see the look on Daniel Paulson's face.

************************************************************************

1pm Thursday afternoon found Lee strolling through the bullpen on the way from Billy's office.His "Amanda radar" was on tuned on high and he immediately spotted her with Paulson.They were sitting at his desk, heads huddled together over papers and diaries, lost in conversation."OK, Paulson," thought Lee angrily, "enjoy it while you still can.Amanda will soon be back by my side where she belongs, and you will be the one left out in the cold."For the first time since Monday, Lee felt a lightness of spirit.He thought of his plan to apologize to Amanda, thinking it couldn't miss.He swung out the door and actually whistled his way down the hall.

Lee's sudden cheerfulness was not lost on Amanda, "What, another date tonight, Scarecrow?" thought Amanda sadly."I'm hopelessly in love with a man who changes women like he changes his underwear.I can live with that, but now I've messed up our friendship and our working relationship, too.Maybe if I talk to him (beg him) we might make amends.But why do you do this to yourself, Amanda? Why?Why do you torture yourself when you know he could never love anyone like you?"Just then the answer came to her like a bullet into her brain:Because Lee on any terms was preferable to no Lee at all.

************************************************************************

It was Thursday evening, quitting time, and Daniel was impressed.With Amanda's help, he was already up to 1971.Man, she was a hard worker.But now he had to ask her.He'd been putting it off all day, and he couldn't let it wait until tomorrow, lest she think he was a real jerk."What if she says no?" he thought despairingly to himself."Then you'll just have to regroup and try another tactic later.OK Paulson, take a deep breath, count to three, and here goes..."

"Amanda?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Could I talk to you for just a minute before you go?"

"Well, sure, for a minute.The boys' game starts at 6:45 tonight and I still have to make supper."

"It'll only take a minute, I promise," Daniel smiled down at her.She could really be quite adorable, especially when she talked about domestic things.He wondered what she was making, and wished he could be there."I hate to ask you this so late, but I've just now found out about it.Word gets around slowly when you're the new kid on the block.I'm not plugged into any local gossip circuits yet.Anyway, I just found out about Billy's Halloween party this Saturday night, and I was wondering if you didn't already have a date, maybe you'd like to accompany me."There! It was out!Now what?

"Oh, Daniel, well, that's very nice of you, and I don't have a date, but isn't it a bit late?I mean, there's no way I'm going to be able to find a costume in this town so close to Halloween and on a weekend."

"Amanda," Daniel began in his most gallant voice, "if you will but consent to place yourself in my hands, I will take care of everything, including your costume for this event.I have a dear old friend, Briannon Wynne, who is in charge of costumes and make-up at the local theater.She assures me she can fix you up without any trouble at all.So, my lady, if you will but place your trust in me, I will care for you this weekend and always," he finished with a flourishing bow."Oh, my God, did I just act that stupid?" he couldn't believe the things he said and did around Amanda."It's a wonder she doesn't think of me as a complete imbecile."

But Amanda was touched by his display.Was he begging her?She had spent so much time being the beggar with Lee, that she didn't know how to react when the tables were turned and she was the one being begged."In that case, dear sir, I should be delighted to accompany you to the affair held by our own Mr. Melrose this Saturday eve."Amanda's eyes twinkled merrily as she played along with Daniel.

"My dear! You have made me so happy!" Daniel exclaimed dramatically, grabbing her hand in both of his and pretending to plant kisses all the way up her arm as if he were Gomez Adams from 'The Adams Family'.

"Oh, stop it!"Amanda pulled her arm away from him, laughing with embarrassment.Daniel just grinned devilishly at her."This is going to be a wonderful Halloween after all," he thought to himself.


	7. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part VII

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

It was 6am Friday morning, and Lee was awake before his alarm.He kept his eyes tightly closed, wanting the sensations of his dream to continue, trying to will himself back to sleep.He could still feel Amanda's arms around him, could feel her slender body curled into his.It felt so good and so right, he didn't want to give it up.If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost smell her shampoo and feel the tickle of her hair on his cheek.Maybe if he tried a little harder, he could feel her heart beating in his chest.But this last effort was too much.He was too awake now, and he felt the dream slowly slip away from him.He sighed and gave her memory one last squeeze, and then she was gone.Now fully awake, he opened his eyes and looked around his dark bedroom."Alone again, naturally," the words to the old song sprang into his mind ironically."Well, Lee," he said to himself, "you have a big day ahead of you.Unless, of course, you want to be alone for the rest of your life."Knowing within himself that this was no longer an option, he marveled again at the amount of change one little brunette could cause.But when did his feelings for her begin to take over his whole life?Lately, he thought of her constantly and dreamed of her every night.She was driving him crazy, all right.And he had to do something about that.So, he stepped into the shower, preparing for his big day.

But it was Amanda that made the first move.She had to talk to him, to try to make things right.His anger was killing her.It didn't matter that he would never love her.She had to have him in her life, and she was willing to accept his terms.She had rehearsed what she would say to him, how she would begin, but all that flew from her mind as she watched him hunched over his reports, typing with the hunt-and-peck method.Amanda immediately felt a sharp pang of guilt.She had watched him struggling with paperwork since Wednesday.She knew if she were helping, the work would be completed in no time at all.Oh, how did things get so complicated so fast?

"Um, hi, Lee," she began hesitantly as she came up behind him.

Lee stopped typing and looked straight ahead, afraid to breathe.She had caught him off guard.He had heard her voice, but didn't immediately turn around for fear it was just another apparition.So he stared straight ahead and answered her softly, "Hi, Amanda, how've you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine.How have you been?"She tried her best to appear casual and relaxed.

Lee exhaled slowly as she replied, thankful that it was really her standing there talking to him.He had been prepared to make the first move, and had timed it right before lunch, but this was even better."Maybe she wants to make up as badly as I do," he allowed himself to hope as he turned around to look at her.

"Oh, well, I'm fine too," he replied nonchalantly, his heart pounding in his chest."Um, Amanda, I've been kind of busy this week, and I haven't had a chance to talk to you about the other day.But I've been wanting to."Lee dived headlong into the problem at hand before he lost his nerve.

"Oh, yeah, I've noticed how busy you've been with your reports and all," she answered nervously, "and I can't help but feel awful.I should be helping you, not off somewhere else when you need me.I'm sorry.But I can't back out on Daniel now.We're almost halfway done.But, listen, if you don't mind leftover meatloaf, you can come over tonight and I'll work with you to help you get done.Mother and the boys will be out all weekend and I don't have any plans.If you're not busy and you still want to work with me, that is."She finished quickly and squinched her eyes shut, afraid to look at him.Afraid that she might see anger or contempt in his eyes.Afraid that he might yell at her again.She didn't think she could sit through another of his fits without crying.

But since her eyes were closed, she missed the look of relief that swept over his features.Lee thought he might faint with happiness.He had treated her so horribly, and here she was, asking HIM for forgiveness.Whatever did he do to deserve her?

He smiled at her gently and took her hand in his.She opened her eyes to peek at him, and found an expression of relief and gratitude in his eyes.She assumed it was because she offered to help him, and not because she made the first move at reconciliation.But whatever generated that look, it made her the happiest person alive.And she thought she would cry out with joy as he replied."I love your meatloaf, Amanda.And I would be grateful if you would help me this evening.See you about six?"

************************************************************************

And so, Lee knocked nervously at her kitchen door at precisely a 5:45. He had showered and shaved, and had the air of a little boy all cleaned up for church.Lee had stopped by the florist and picked up a dozen pink roses the same exact shade as the Colonial gown.He had the roses in his hands but the gown was stashed out in the car, a surprise for later.He grinned happily as she saw him and motioned for him to come in.He loved being invited in to her home, it felt almost like he was coming home himself.

Amanda smiled warmly at him and noticed the flowers in one hand and the reports in the other."Oh, my goodness, those are certainly beautiful flowers," she remarked expectantly.Maybe he wasn't mad at her anymore.Maybe he wanted to tell her he was sorry.

"Yes, they are beautiful," Lee agreed."And they're for a very special lady.See I didn't realize how much this particular lady helps me until she wasn't there anymore.And, um, I guess I lost my temper and said some pretty nasty things to her.I sure do regret that.I want to tell her it's been strange working without her, and that I'll be waiting for her whenever she's ready to come back and work with me again.Do you think she might forgive me if I give her these pretty flowers and tell her how sorry I really am?"Lee looked into Amanda's eyes, begging her to accept the flowers, the apology, and him.

"Well, Lee, um I think that if you, you know, talked to her the same, the same sincere way that you're talking to me now, well, I don't think she could refuse you.I know I couldn't.And, you know, she's probably got a few things she wants to tell you, too.I mean, misunderstandings are usually never just one person's fault.And I'll just bet she has some things she regrets too.And I'm sure she'll be very happy when this whole mess is over and you two can get back to business again."Amanda looked up at him hopefully, her eyes wide with longing.He was so close to her now, it was getting hard for her to think.She nervously took the roses out of his hands and began to arrange them in a pretty crystal vase.

Relief flooded Lee's features.She was gonna let him off the hook!She wasn't gonna pressure him for a long explanation or try to fish more out of him.She was ready to go back to the way things were.He hadn't lost her after all!Lee began to relax for the first time that week, feeling the tension ease out of him like air out of a balloon.

And so they passed a companionable evening, first with leftover meatloaf and mashed potatoes, then in her den with coffee and paperwork.They were both relieved to get back to normal, to be in each other's presence without tension, happy in each other's company.As the sun set, Amanda lit a fire in the fireplace and also lit the jack-o-lantern in the window.Lee had never felt so cozy, so at home.He allowed himself to pretend that this was his home and that Amanda was his.Lee pretended that very soon she would snuggle up against him sleepily and ask if he were coming to bed.And he dreamed of kissing her tenderly as they lay down together, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Amanda looked up from the report she was working on to find Lee staring into space with a very contented expression.His features in the soft glow of the firelight almost took her breath away.She knew she loved this man with all her heart and would do anything for him.She hated so much for this beautiful evening to end. But it was nearly midnight, and she was very tired.She had a busy day ahead of her tomorrow with the costume fitting and Mr. Melrose's party."THE PARTY!OH, NO!!" her mind groaned loudly.She and Lee had just gotten over a very troubled week, and they had just made peace with each other.How was he going to react if he knew she was going to Mr. Melrose's Halloween party with Daniel Paulson?Maybe she didn't have to deal with it.She knew from earlier that week that Lee was not planning on going, so maybe he would assume she wasn't going either.Maybe it would be a non-issue.Maybe he would never find out.She wished desperately that she had told Daniel no, that she'd made up some excuse.Amanda was now afraid that her date for tomorrow night was going to ruin everything between her and Lee.But she decided that if he didn't ask, she wouldn't tell him, and maybe this one little incident could slip by unnoticed.

Fat Chance.

"Amanda," she was brought back to reality by Lee's voice.She glanced at him nervously and found him smiling at her, studying her face.She returned his smile weakly."I know it's late, and I'm getting ready to go," Lee began, misinterpreting her expression, "but I have a surprise for you in my car.Wait here a minute and I'll be right back."Lee whistled out the door into the chilly night, and Amanda felt her blood run cold.

He returned a few moments later with a huge box under his arm and a mischievous grin on his face."What's in the box?" despite her feeling of dread, she was very curious.

"Open it," Lee leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms folded after he placed the box in the middle of the bar.His anticipation was growing by leaps and bounds."I saw this the other day and it reminded me of you."

"Oh?" she asked innocently as she opened the box, a smile forming on her lips.As she opened the tissue paper, she gasped in surprise.In the box was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.She picked up the dress and studied it wonderingly, all the while being watched intently by the Scarecrow."Lee, what is this?" she finally managed to ask.

"It's your ensemble for tomorrow night," he said simply.Then suddenly he was beside her, moving the yards of silk aside to show her what else the box contained, "A complete outfit for you, Amanda.A Colonial ball gown, satin slippers, a shawl, costume jewelry, and hair clips all for you to wear to Billy's Halloween party tomorrow night.I know I've acted like a real heel and not just about Daniel Paulson, about a lot of things.And I thought that Billy's party would be a good way to begin to make it up to you.Come on, say you'll go with me, you know we're the perfect couple."As he spoke he had taken her arms in his hands and was looking intently in her eyes.Lee was hurt to see that Amanda's eyes were distant and unreadable, and then she closed them completely as if to shut him out."Amanda, what's wrong?"

Amanda stood there with her eyes closed, wanting to shut out the nightmare she knew was about to happen.She could feel Lee's hands tighten slightly on her arms, and she was afraid of losing him once again.Maybe for good this time.All because of a stupid little yes when she should have said no.So she began to talk quietly, hesitantly, trying to pick her way through the minefield that had become their relationship:

"Lee, the gown is beautiful.It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I am very touched that you picked it out especially for me.You don't know what that means to me.But I can't go with you to Billy's party tomorrow night.Daniel Paulson asked me just yesterday, and I said yes.He's gone to a lot of trouble arranging a costume for me, and making an appointment for my makeup and hair.I couldn't let him down now.I'm so sorry, Lee."Amanda whispered, tears of sadness and dread forming in the corners of her eyes.

Lee dropped her arms and was gazing down at the floor between them.When he looked up to face her, his poker face was in place again.She knew he had shut her out."I'm sorry, too, Amanda.I had hoped things could go on between us, you know, a working relationship.But I guess those rumors at work were true."

"What rumors?"

"About you and Paulson.Come on, Amanda, don't play dumb with me.You know people are saying that when Paulson leaves to take on his new job he's taking you with him.I didn't believe it.I didn't WANT to believe it, but now I see it's true," Lee's face was completely unreadable to her; he wanted it that way.He couldn't let her see that she had just crushed him, that he really wanted to fall to his knees and beg her to stay with him.So his walls came up, his mask came down, and his voice filled with icy contempt. "Well, I hope the two of you will be very happy together.I wish I could say it's been nice knowing you, Amanda. But looking back over these past three years, all I can say is that I'll be glad to get my life back to normal."

"Lee, I don't know what you're talking about.That's just idle gossip!You've never listened to gossip before!Daniel Paulson has not asked me to go anywhere with him, and I wouldn't even if he did ask me.My home is here, and my job is here, in this Agency.He's just a nice man that offered me temporary work and asked me to a party, that's all.You're making it sound like I'm eloping with him.Now, come on, Lee.I thought we were having a lovely evening and getting quite a lot of work done..."

Lee cut her off angrily, "That's enough Amanda!We're done.For tonight.Forever.Goodbye."And with that, he was out the back door and across the yard in a flash, barely able to see where he was going through his tears.

"Lee!"Amanda shouted into the wind, "Please come back!Please don't leave me!" she shouted in anguished tones.She didn't care if the neighbors heard.She didn't care if the whole world heard."Lee, please!Please come back!I love you!"She collapsed onto the picnic table and began to cry inconsolably.

But the mischievous wind had carried her voice the other way.He didn't hear her calling him as he stumbled to his Corvette.If he'd heard the anguish in her voice, he would have stopped dead in his tracks.And if he'd heard her shout, "I love you!" he would have turned around and raced back to her as fast as he could go.And they could have avoided this whole mess.But he didn't hear her, so he jumped into his car and drove off like all the demons from hell were at his heels.And things turned out very differently.  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part VIII

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

Lee's car screeched to a halt outside his apartment.He arrived in record time, not caring if he had an accident that left him dead.He almost relished the idea."Then she'd be sorry," he thought to himself petulantly.He stumbled up to his door blinded by tears of hurt and rage.He moved into the kitchen, where he downed the first of many glasses of vodka.Lee had never felt this far gone before, this out of control.It scared him.He briefly wondered what Leslie was doing, thinking maybe he could release some of his anger into her soft flesh.But he knew that wouldn't be possible.She had made it perfectly clear she considered him a scumbag.He now readily admitted to himself that he didn't want her anyway; she was just an Amanda substitute.Lee pictured Amanda beneath him, her eyes wide and her body trembling as he pounded unmercifully into her, wanting to punish her for hurting him so badly.

"No!" he raged against his own anger like a trapped beast as he smashed the empty glass against the far wall.His mind reeled at the very thought of hurting his Amanda.He had struck her once, more on accident than on purpose, and it had almost killed him.The sound of that slap and that slight sting he felt in the palm of his hand haunted his dreams for days.For weeks, he had watched her closely trying to see if she really had forgiven him.And for more than a month, anything that she had asked him for, no matter how trivial it seemed, she had gotten immediately and without complaint.He had fought for so many years to protect her.At first he had considered it his duty, almost an obligation.When did it turn out to be so much more?"Don't worry, Darling," he whispered as the second vodka burned its way down his throat, "I won't let anyone hurt you, not even me."And as more tears of despair and rage coursed their way down his cheeks, he hurled the second glass against the wall, echoing the same splintering sound his own heart was making.

Saturday morning's first sunbeam pushed its way in through Lee's window and shone right in his eyes.It felt like a bolt of lightning.His eyes hurt.His tongue hurt.His body hurt.His toenails hurt.And he didn't have a single glass left in the house.He had smashed them all, one by one.He thought wryly that if he ever needed Amanda to clean up his apartment, it was this morning.Amanda.Lee still couldn't believe she was really leaving him.He had come to trust her.He had told her things about himself, personal little fears and insecurities he had never shared with anyone.And he was almost ready to divulge much more.They had both come such a long way in the three years they had known each other, and now it was ending just when he had come to realize he couldn't function without her.

But she had acted so happy to see him last night.She had fussed over him much more than usual, and had smiled brilliantly at him.She had loved the gown, and had acted afraid to tell him about Paulson.And Amanda vehemently denied the rumors about her and Daniel Paulson.A tiny sliver of hope burned its way into his brain like that damned sunbeam.Lee feverishly formed a plan.He would go to the party tonight to watch the two of them together. He felt confident in his ability to read Amanda's body language and he was sure he could tell just by observation whether or not she was involved with Paulson.He would be civil, and not be drawn into an argument with Daniel.Maybe it wasn't too late, after all.Maybe she still was his Amanda.

************************************************************************

Amanda sighed heavily as more tears fell into her already dilute coffee.She had not slept at all last night.She lay on the sofa crying, hugging the pillow Lee had used to support his back.Amanda felt closer to Lee just by touching something that he had touched.And now, Saturday was here.She felt sick to her stomach from so much crying.Her eyes were red and her nose was swollen.And the last thing she wanted to do was to go to a stupid costume party.

Daniel's friend, Briannon Wynne, had phoned earlier to talk to Amanda about preparations for her costume.Amanda had tried to excuse herself from going, saying that she wasn't feeling well and was about to call Daniel to cancel, but Briannon insisted, saying a handsome man making her the center of attention would cure any ailment she might have."How does she know I need a night out where I'm the center of attention?" Amanda thought in amazement.But she conceded that Daniel would be very disappointed in her, maybe even angry enough not to continue working with her if she didn't go.She needed this job badly.And after all the trouble she'd been in with Lee, she did need an ally at the Agency.Maybe she would have to go work with Daniel.Briannon assured Amanda that she knew just how to help, just how to make things all better."Yeah, sure you do," Amanda thought sourly, "You don't even know the half of it."

"Just trust me," Briannon replied.

So 5:00 found her walking with Daniel through the empty Plaza Theater in nothing but a pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt.She had just finished a long, relaxing soak in the tub when Daniel arrived to pick her up.And Briannon had been very specific."Drink a cup of chamomile tea.Soak in a tub of rose petals to soften your skin and ease away any feelings of tension.Come here in as little as possible, no make-up, and absolutely nothing in your hair but conditioner.If you could manage to get here with your hair still damp, that would be great," she had been instructed."I will work you over from the top of your head to your feet.Once I get through with you, your own lover won't even recognize you," Briannon had quipped over the phone."That's strange," thought Amanda, "Isn't the phrase supposed to be that your own mother wouldn't even recognize you?Does she think that Daniel and I are sleeping together?"Anyway, Briannon was right.Tearing up Lee's roses and throwing the petals in her bath water had felt wonderful!And then she had thrown up.

"Briannon!" called Daniel, "We're here!"He had Amanda's hand in his as they made their way backstage through the darkened theater.He was in a wonderful mood.Tonight would be a wonderful night.And he had discovered that Amanda looked just as good "dressed down" as she did "dressed up."He let himself wonder what she would look like first thing in the morning, after a long night of love.

"In here!" called a voice Amanda recognized.Even though she and Briannon had only spoken once over the phone, her voice was unmistakable.It was a soft voice, but it carried.She sounded like she was right there in the room with you, right there in your ear.Amanda and Daniel looked to their left and saw an open door.

"Hey, Wild Thing!"Daniel teased as they stepped into what was obviously a large dressing room complete with make-up mirrors, dressing cubicles, and racks and racks of clothes.He stepped over to the tall, slim woman and gave her a bear hug.

"What have you been up to, Daniel?" Briannon laughed warmly in Daniel's arms.As the two friends greeted each other, Amanda took the opportunity to study Briannon.The first thing Amanda noticed was how young this woman looked.Didn't Daniel say she was an "old friend"?Briannon had pale porcelain skin and beautiful hair.Long and silky, it hung to her waist and almost glittered in the light. And she had huge emerald green eyes."Yep, emerald green, Amanda, more beautiful even that Lee's," she thought to herself incredulously.She had always believed that no one could have prettier eyes that her Lee."He's NOT your Lee," she whispered sadly to herself, "and he never will be after last night!Why do you always have to think about him?" she asked herself, feeling like she might be sick again.

Briannon noticed Amanda's forlorn expression over Daniel's shoulder.Suddenly, she was allowed to see just why her services were needed this weekend.And it pained her to realize that it had absolutely nothing to do with her good friend, Daniel.Disengaging herself from his arms, she walked quietly over to where Amanda stood.This woman needed her.She hated to do this to her old friend, but Daniel would live.In this woman's eyes, however, she saw the flames of many lives flickering.This woman was important.

"Amanda," Briannon called gently, "I'm happy to finally meet you."

"Oh, thank you, Briannon, I'm glad to meet you, too.But I have to admit; I am just a teensy bit nervous about all of this.I know you're a professional about what you do, but I've never even had a facial before, let alone given someone I've never met complete control over me and my appearance.And I'm still not feeling very well."Amanda rambled nervously.

Briannon laid a warm hand on Amanda's arm and smiled a smile that seemed to come more from her soul than her face."It's OK, Amanda.Everything is going to be OK."

  



	9. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part IX

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

Briannon had been working on Amanda for a little over two hours, and the transformation from suburban Mom to beguiling witch was quite remarkable.Amanda's hair had been pinned up on the sides with a few stray tendrils brushing her cheeks.Her make-up had been applied carefully to accentuate her natural beauty.The eye shadow and lipstick were a little darker than Amanda usually wore, but Briannon reminded her that this was a Halloween party, and all rules were off.Briannon's friend had come in to manicure Amanda's nails:opalescent white with a tiny black rose hand-painted on each nail.Amanda was sure they'd be ruined the next time she had to wash dishes.But for now, she just sipped her herbal tea and enjoyed the pampering.Briannon was a lovely person, and Amanda was beginning to relax under her ministrations.Amanda had almost forgotten how completely miserable she was.

Next came the jewelry, and once again, Briannon had chosen with care.An intricate Baroque-style bracelet was fastened to her left arm, and a black velvet choker with a large simulated ruby was placed around her neck.Amanda would have never picked them for herself, they weren't her style, but still they were very pretty.Briannon let Amanda keep her own rings, the signet ring she always wore, and the blood-red ruby in the antique setting that had belonged to Great-Grandmother West.Amanda had found it mysteriously lying on her dresser and had impulsively decided to wear it.Great-Grandmother West had married her childhood sweetheart at the age of 15 and went on to spend the next 58 years by his side.Amanda couldn't think of a woman who was luckier in love.So she slipped the ring on her finger hoping the luck would rub off.Later she would have to remind the boys to stay out of her jewelry box.

Amanda was startled out of her musings by a large Siamese cat that leapt up and landed on the dressing table in front of her.Liquid blue eyes stared up at her, and he meowed pitifully, begging to be petted."Don't you do it," said Briannon as if she'd heard Amanda's thoughts, "your nails aren't dry yet.And as for you, Merlin," she said to the cat, "you can either curl up and go to sleep, or get lost.We're busy right now."The cat was obviously offended at his less-than-royal treatment.He turned his back to them and began to groom his paws.

"You keep a cat in the theater?" Amanda asked, surprised.

"Only when I'm here.Merlin goes with me everywhere I go.He's my eyes and ears, my attack cat.He looks after me while I work alone."In response to Amanda's doubtful expression, Briannon replied, "He told me you and Daniel were here, even before you tripped over that rock in the parking lot."Amanda's eyes widened as she wondered just how Briannon had known about that.They hadn't mentioned it, and Briannon certainly couldn't see the parking lot from this far away.There must be a security monitor in this building, Amanda rationalized, but she didn't remember seeing any cameras or monitors anywhere."Things are getting pretty darned weird around here," Amanda thought to herself.

Briannon continued chatting, purposefully ignoring Amanda's puzzled and then suspicious expression."Merlin is really all I have.My parents are dead, I was an only child, and my distant relatives are scattered across Europe.And my true love, my soul mate, hasn't put in his appearance yet.Oh, I have my friends, and I love them dearly.But I would have to say that Merlin is closer to me than anyone else."

"How about you, Amanda?"Briannon held Amanda's gaze in the mirror, "Where's your true love?"

"Well," began Amanda awkwardly, "Daniel is a very nice man, but I'm not in love with him or anything. This is just our first date.And it's not really even a date."

"No, not Daniel.Amanda, where's your true love?" Briannon repeated again.Amanda was speechless, and met Briannon's eyes with a startled expression.

Just then a veil was pulled back, and Briannon was allowed to see much more.She saw a handsome man with a hard face, jaws and fists clenched as he cursed the Powers That Be.Bitter.Enraged.Vengeful.Abandoned.Cold.Ice cold.Dead cold.Amanda had been everything good and right to him.She was the flame that dispelled the gloom in his soul, and he had spent more nights than he cared to admit trying to thaw his frozen heart by the light that shone through her kitchen window. 

And suddenly, everything was crystal clear to Briannon."Oh, I see," said Briannon quietly.She had been awestruck by what had just been revealed to her.

"No, no, I'm afraid you don't see," began Amanda again.She was afraid of what she saw in Briannon's eyes, afraid that somehow Briannon had seen into her very being and knew all her secrets."I'm divorced.I date occasionally, but there's no special man in my life right now."

Amanda heard Lee's voice hiss harshly in her brain, "LIAR!"And once again, for about the hundredth time that day, she felt herself close to the breaking point.

"Well, I would give anything to meet MY true love. How about you, Amanda?" Briannon pretended to chatter aimlessly, but was carefully watching Amanda's every move.

"Um?" Amanda wasn't really listening.She was entangled in the web of her thoughts, reliving the nightmare that was last night.

"What would you give to be with your true love and just know that you loved him and he loved you and everything was going to be all right forever?"

"Oh, I'd give anything," answered Amanda softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Anything?You'd better think about that one.Anything includes, well, everything.Are you sure you'd want to put everything on the line?"Briannon coached her gently.

"Well, not everything," said Amanda as she thought about Mother and the boys and her own life."Almost everything," she amended.

"That's better," Briannon brightened."Well, you're done," she said as she swiveled the chair around so they were face to face."So be it," Briannon said as she looked deep into Amanda's eyes.It seemed to Amanda that Briannon was sealing a contract between them, and felt a little shudder work its way up her spine."What's all this about?" Amanda wondered.Amanda had liked Briannon, but now she was beginning to give her the creeps.Then Briannon reached for a flask and lightly sprayed Amanda with the most wonderful perfume she had ever smelled.It was light, not too sweet, and had a sort-of woodsy undertone to it that she couldn't place."Oh, gosh, that smells so good!What is it?" asked Amanda.

"It's my own potion distilled from some of the plants around my home," smiled Briannon secretly."I call it Magic. Now, you're ready for your dress.This way, please, Miss," Briannon teased formally.

But before Amanda could rise from the chair.Merlin the cat hopped off the dressing table and onto her lap.As Amanda reached out to pet him, Merlin nuzzled his cheek against her ruby ring, purring loudly.Then, he jumped down and sauntered off into the shadows.

"Hmm." said Briannon as she watched Merlin disappear behind a large dresser.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Merlin wants your ring," Briannon said simply as she lead Amanda to a tiny dressing room.She ushered Amanda in and stood in the doorway handing her articles of clothing.

"OK, here's the dress.And here's some black velvet pumps.Oh, and you can't wear your bra with this dress.I might need your underwear, too, depending on the way they're cut."

"What!?!" Amanda asked for the second time in as many minutes."What kind of dress is this anyway?"

"Trust me, Amanda.You're gonna be fabulous!It's Halloween, and you're gonna cast a spell on every man you meet.Maybe even your true love."

"Oh, please!" Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

Five minutes later, Amanda was dressed and standing in front of the full-length mirror.Briannon was right.She couldn't wear her underwear.Any of it.She had nothing on but the dress and a pair of silk stockings.But as she examined herself in the mirror, she began to like what she saw.She was in pretty good shape for 30-something, especially after having two babies.Most women she knew hadn't held up half as well."Maybe I will steal all the men's hearts. What has being a good girl done for me lately?"She didn't know if she was reacting to her own incredible loneliness, her fight with Lee, or that gosh-darned perfume Briannon had sprayed on her.But she began to feel more than OK with this dress and the way she looked in it.Black was always a good color for her.And it was cut down to there and split up to here and backless almost down to her tailbone.It was the type of dress that promised to end up on the floor in the corner before morning. And she had to admit it looked great on her.

" Amanda, hurry up!Daniel just pulled up in the parking lot!Wow!" said Briannon, and wolf-whistled playfully at her as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Amanda turned shyly from her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think it's too much?"she asked nervously as she smoothed her hands over her sides."I mean, I've never worn anything this revealing in all my life.My sexy nightie that I had when I was married covered more than this!How am I gonna act in this thing without looking foolish?"

"Amanda, honey," Briannon said soothingly, "it's Halloween.You can act and look any way you want too, and come Monday morning you can go back to being normal again."Briannon came up behind Amanda, and they both studied Amanda's reflection in the glass, "But for tonight, you're Amanda the witch.Your ancestors were highly respected healers in their communities before male domination made them into something sinister. And now, here you are, centuries later coming forth to claim your heritage.You are a witch, a healer.You are an earth goddess, fertile and completely sexual.Your domain is the heart, and you are a spiritual guide to many.Don't be ashamed of your body, your femininity, your legacy.Go tonight and claim what is yours."

"Would she still say that if she knew that I couldn't even cure my nausea from crying so much?" Amanda thought wryly.

"Yes, I would," replied Briannon aloud with a mischievous grin as she watched Amanda's jaw fall in realization of what just happened between them.

Just then Daniel strode in the room, stopping the conversation.Catching sight of Amana, he screeched to a halt.He just stood and stared at her, totally speechless."Oh, man, this is gonna be a wonderful night!" Daniel exclaimed aloud, a self-satisfied smirk on his face."The sexiest, most beautiful woman there is going to be with me!As a witch and her vampire escort, we will be the hit of the party!"

Briannon watched Daniel and Amanda sadly.Daniel would be so hurt.But she couldn't help that.Much of this was not under her direct control.And that was a good thing.She could only handle so much, and just had to trust that those who were higher up knew what they were doing.And Briannon was worried about Amanda.She rolled the dice with "almost everything" in the pot.That was still an awful lot, maybe more than Amanda really intended.But things were already set in motion, and Briannon would just have to sit back and watch.


	10. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part X

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLIAMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

As darkness fell, Lee sat in his car in the parking lot of the hall Billy had rented for the party.He arrived very early and parked behind the staff's cars so as not to be seen by the arriving guests.Even though he was hidden, he still had a good view of the whole parking lot and the front doors.Lee settled in to wait with the radio playing softly.He felt like hell, still not recovered from last night's drinking binge. His mind drifted like a child's boat on a storm-tossed sea.And always his thoughts kept coming back to rest on Amanda.Amanda was the only one ever to cause these drastic swings of emotion in Lee.She was tearing him apart, and he had to know tonight if there was any hope at all for him. Would she slam the door and leave him out in the darkness, doomed forever to be an outsider, or would she invite him in to share the warmth and love that could only be found in her presence?In their three years together he had become addicted to her.He didn't know when, he only knew how much.And he was terrified that withdrawal would leave him a shell of his former self.After discovering the joys that love could bring, he could never be content in his old lonely life again.And he didn't think he had any other choice.

Lee felt a lump rise in his throat and his pulse quicken as he watched Daniel Paulson's car pull up and park.The driver's door opened and Daniel stepped out in his vampire's costume.Lee thought Daniel looked like a penguin with a bad overbite.Then Daniel stepped around and opened the passenger's door.Lee's heart stopped beating all together and threatened to jump right out of his chest as he watched Amanda's bare right leg unfold out of the car."What the hell is she wearing?Is she naked?" thought Lee in disbelief.And then she took Daniel's hand and stood up."Oh, my God," Lee couldn't believe his eyes.He just stared at her, watching her as she stood up and leaned on Daniel's arm to fix her shoe.Her bare back was facing him, and the slit in her gown revealed her whole right leg.He had never seen her so sexy.He didn't know she could BE so sexy.Somehow, he had never thought of the words Amanda King and sexy in the same breath.Cuddly and adorable, sure.Alluring, even.But sexy?Still, he couldn't deny the way she looked now.He had seen strippers wear less revealing gowns.But then she turned toward him, and he was mesmerized by the sweetness of her face. He had to admit she was the most enchanting little witch he had ever seen.And as he listened to the song on the radio, he knew it fit her perfectly:

You always keep me guessin' 

I never seem to know what you are thinkin'

And if a fella looks at you

It's for sure your little eye

Will be a winkin'

I get confused 

Cause I don't know where I stand

And then you smile

And hold my hand.

Love is kinda crazy

With a spooky little girl like you.

Lee saw Daniel raise an arm in greeting to someone across the parking lot, and then watched as Leatherneck and Mrs. DeAngelo, dressed as ghosts, came into view to speak to the couple.Lee could tell from their gestures and Amanda's mannerisms that the topic of conversation was Amanda's dress.Lee didn't like her being ogled, but he couldn't help it for now.So he took this opportunity to slip inside unnoticed.He wanted to settle into a quiet, discreet place where he could watch Amanda and Daniel.And he never noticed the Siamese cat with liquid blue eyes that followed him discreetly through the parking lot.

A few minutes later Amanda stood in the doorway alone. Once again Lee was struck by her beauty, and once again he was angry with Daniel.Paulson should know better than to leave her alone looking like that, even for a minute.Lee could already see half the people there begin to nudge and gesture towards the lone figure standing in the doorway.And more than one man eyed her hungrily, making Lee want to throw his coat over her and take her home where she would be safe from roving eyes.

Amanda peered into the dim room, looking nervous.Lee noticed as her shoulders hunched forward protectively and her hands smoothed her dress nervously.Her discomfort touched him deeply. He almost went to stand near her to silently communicate to everyone in the room that she was still under his protection, and to back off.But then he noticed her shoulders straighten as she pulled herself up to her full height.He saw her take a deep breath and place a taunting little smile on her lips, then saunter into the room one hip at a time."Where did she learn to walk like that?"Suddenly, Daniel Paulson was beside her, his ham hands on her bare back.Lee wanted to deck him for touching Amanda.He had been on slow simmer all night, now his hands clenched and unclenched in a barely controlled rage.Over the PA system, the music seemed to be mocking him:

Ooh, hoo Witchy Woman

See how high she flies.

Ooh, hoo Witchy Woman

She got the moon in her eyes.

Across the room, Amanda was beginning to feel like a piece of meat on a hook.Public displays of overt sexuality always made her uncomfortable.Now, she could be as wild as the next woman, but she prided herself on the fact that very few people knew it.Daniel had left her side again to speak to Fred Fielder, and she could feel the eyes of every male in the room slithering down her body."OK, Amanda, keep your guard up.Hold your head high.Reach deep for some of that femininity and earth-goddess sexuality that Briannon had talked about."Out of habit, she found herself scanning the room looking for the safety that was Lee Stetson.But she realized that he wouldn't be there for her anymore.That thought crashed over her like a bucket of ice water, threatening to take her breath away.And then Briannon's perfume wafted through her nostrils, calming her and whispering to her to be practical.Without Lee, she would need other allies to be able to function at the Agency.And what better way to start building those alliances than by showing off her merchandise, so to speak?"You don't have to do anything more than that," Briannon's voice said soothingly, "so put on that poker face and get out there."So she took a deep breath, adjusted her expression, and turned to talk to Jeannie Melrose.

Lee watched from the shadows against the wall.Few people even noticed he was there, and those that did come to speak with him were met with curt replies.Lee even avoided being drawn into conversation with Billy.He never took his eyes off Amanda, and his only companion for the evening was the ever-present glass of scotch and water.Lee watched curiously as Daniel and Amanda mingled with other guests, wondering what they were talking about.Amanda seemed preoccupied, and he was pretty sure she wasn't having a good time.He watched her lean against chairs or tables or walls, whatever she happened to be near at the time, as if she needed strength to keep going.But he noticed she didn't lean into Daniel when they danced.

Lee saw Daniel motion to Amanda to head for the refreshment table, and Lee decided to meet them over there.Scotch had fueled his anger at Daniel Paulson for trying to take his Amanda away from him, and at Amanda for looking way too good in that dress.He had a few things he wanted to say. 

On their way over, Amanda had stopped to talk to Francine, so Daniel was the first one to see Lee leaning heavily against the table.

"Left her alone again, hu, Paulson?" Lee began mockingly, "You really shouldn't do that.Someone might just slip right on in and whisk her away from you.See, I know from personal experience.One minute she's right by my side, and the next minute she's gone for good."

"Hello, Stetson," answered Daniel carefully.If he didn't watch it, he could be in a full-blown brawl with this man.And that wouldn't sit well with Billy Melrose, who thought of Lee as a son.Daniel knew he would have to walk a thin line."Where's your costume?You're wearing jeans and a button-down.What are you supposed to be?" Daniel asked Lee, trying to steer the conversation.

"A normal person," Lee answered ruefully."Just ask Amanda.This is as much a costume for me as that vampire is for you.And speaking of costumes, Amanda told me you had hers arranged especially for her.Bit revealing, don't you think, Paulson?Couldn't you have shown her a little more respect?"Lee asked through clenched teeth, slamming his glass on the table and sending a tidal wave of scotch across the tablecloth.

"Oh, I don't know, Stetson.Amanda is a gorgeous woman, and I think that gown shows her off to her best advantage.She looks incredible tonight, don't you think?So exciting and stimulating.And she's the mother of two children, it's not like she's a virgin.She knew what she was getting into when she put on that dress.And I hope I'm ready for what I'm going to get into when she takes it off."Daniel answered cockily.His plans for Amanda included nothing more than a goodnight peck on the cheek, but Lee didn't need to know that.He just couldn't resist a jab at Stetson.No better time to hit an opponent than when he's down.

But that last comment had far more of an impact than Daniel intended.Lee shouted curses at Daniel, causing the people around them to turn and stare."You son of a bitch!" Lee leveled a finger at Daniel's chest like it was a loaded weapon."You just let me tell you one thing about Amanda..." Lee began but stopped short as he saw Amanda approaching cautiously.A vision of her naked in Daniel Paulson's arms forced its way into the front arena of his thoughts, and he felt his stomach churn against it."So help me, if you so much as lay one finger on her, I'll kill you myself with my bare hands.I've spent three years protecting her from scum like you, and I'm not gonna let you near her."Lee hissed through clenched teeth making sure Amanda couldn't hear him.

"Hello, Lee," Amanda said hesitantly as she approached, scanning around him for evidence of Leslie.She wanted desperately to talk to him, but was fearful of his reaction to her, especially if he had another woman on his arm.

"Hello, Amanda.How are you?" Lee answered tightly.Amanda raised her eyes hopefully to his face, only to see him staring not into her eyes, but at her chest!

"Lee and I were just discussing your costume, Amanda," Daniel taunted, also noticing where Lee's eyes rested."Lee here thinks you look cheap."Lee's eyes shot up at that last remark, suddenly aware that he had been staring.Amanda's erect nipples had begun to show through the material of her gown, and Lee was wishing very much that he could take her somewhere and put some clothes on her.It unnerved Lee to see Amanda this way.It shook at the very basis of all his assumptions about her.And now she probably thought he was leering at her like all those other guys.

"Lee!" Amanda protested, looking at him with a shocked and hurt expression on her face."You think I look cheap?"

Daniel chuckled to himself.He could see Amanda was furious and Lee was acting like a little boy who got caught breaking his mother's favorite lamp.This was working out great!Now all he would have to do was disappear for a few minutes while Amanda finished off Lee with a few choice words."I'm going over here to get us something to drink, Amanda.You gonna be OK for a few minutes with this Bozo?"Daniel asked as he trailed a hand across Amanda's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Daniel.I'll meet you over there in a minute," she smiled at him and touched his arm reassuringly before he left.

Then she turned toward Lee with her eyes flashing, "Cheap, hu!Well, you ought to know a thing or two about cheap, just look at who you choose to date!"

"Look, Amanda, I didn't say that, Paulson did!And besides, what are you wearing that dress for anyway?Do you know what kind of a dress that is?It's not a give-your-date-a-kiss-on-the-cheek-at-your-front-door type dress.It's a how-do-you-want-your-eggs-can-I-borrow-your-toothbrush dress!I mean, just look at your, um, your..." and he trailed off, gesturing at the front of her gown.

Her anger seemed to consume her. She didn't care where she was or what she was doing.She grabbed her breasts with her hands and flung them toward his face, deliberately being vulgar. "You mean these!These are my breasts, Lee!You can't even say the word, can you?What, surprised that I have any?Or having trouble recognizing anything less than a truckload?And it's none of your business why I'm wearing this dress or what I plan to do in it.And Daniel likes the way I look.He thinks I'm exciting and sensual, and he tells me I'm a great person, too.Which is something you've never done."Amanda finished her tirade angrily, still holding her breasts with in her hands.

Lee was reeling from her verbal assault.He knew he'd messed up big time.He'd probably done some irreparable damage, especially after all those things he said to her last night.And it came to him that just maybe he pushed Amanda toward Daniel by not paying enough attention to her himself, by taking her for granted.He tried to backpedal, nervously running his hands through his hair, "Amanda, it's just that I've never seen you like this; it's quite a shock."

"Well," she answered him seriously, looking straight into his eyes, "maybe I never wanted you to see me like this.You can't even handle me as your friend, Good Ole Amanda.You always say I'm a nuisance to you, and you balk at the idea of working with me.Do you really think I would let you see anything more?Now, Daniel is waiting for me over by the punch bowl.Goodbye, Lee."

Lee watched his happiness saunter away with her back straight and her head held high.And as he pondered the things she had just revealed to him, he heard the end of the song that had been playing....

Just like a ghost

You've been a hauntin' my dreams

So I'll propose

On Halloween.

Love is kinda crazy

With a spooky little girl like you.

  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

A Spooky Little Girl Like You, Part XI

By Christine

A Halloween Tale

DISCLAIMER:Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.My use of these characters is intended purely for fun.

"Well, Lee, you have your answer," he whispered to himself."She hates you.She mistrusts you.She's afraid to show her true self to you.And now she's left you." Lee's thoughts landed on his soul like dirt lands on an open grave.Right at this moment he felt nothing, and he knew he must be in shock.He knew the emotions would come very soon, acid black emotions that would gnaw him raw and leave him whimpering for mercy.He knew he wouldn't be able to hold them off, couldn't slam the door to keep them at bay.And so he turned to leave, wanting to make it to a safe place before his pain caught up to him and turned him into a blubbering lunatic.But he turned for one last glance at her, like a drowning man reaching one last time for the life preserver that will surely save him, knowing in his heart it's too far away.He saw her climbing the stairs, probably to go to the ladies' room.Her chestnut hair shone under the dim lights.Her black gown clung to her in all the right places, her bare skin creamy white and glowing.And then it happened.

Amanda felt any composure she had left quickly dissolving.Her recent encounter with Lee left her feeling wrung out and spent.It had taken every ounce of strength for her to lash out at him like that.And now she had no energy left to hold herself together and pretend that everything was all right.Oh, how she hated him for all those mean things he'd said to her.And how she wanted to turn and throw herself at his feet, begging forgiveness.But she knew another scene would only make him feel contempt, so she excused herself and headed toward the bathroom, where she planned to spend the rest of the evening crying and wishing she were dead.She thought she could hear her heart splintering into a thousand pieces, shattered by the explosion of his rejection.Then she realized the stairs under her were giving way."Something upstairs has actually exploded!" was all she had time to think as the force of the blast knocked her down the stairs and splattered her on the landing below.She looked up just in time to see a huge support beam falling directly toward her.It seemed to move in slow motion, like one of those silly cartoons.She knew it would land on her and probably kill her.She knew she didn't even have time to roll out of the way.And she really didn't care.

Lee watched in horror from the safety of the doorway as the upstairs landing exploded.Amanda was the only one on the stairs at the time, and he felt his gut heave as he saw her fragile little form go flying through the air like a discarded doll.His blood turned to ice in his veins as he saw the support beam land on her, crushing her beneath it."Amanda!"He called frantically to her, shouting over the screams and the confusion.

The explosion had knocked the power out, and the back up generators kicked in with emergency lighting, turning everything a ghoulish red.Few people had actually been exposed to the full impact of the explosion.But most had been hurt somehow or other by flying debris.It looked to Lee just like a scene from those horror movies, where the bleeding dismembered and disfigured amble around in shock, or lay on the ground moaning.It seemed to take him forever to get to her; he had to pick his way carefully around bodies and debris."Amanda, I'm coming," he kept shouting over and over to her, hoping she could hear him; praying she was still alive to hear him.He realized he didn't care if she left him for Paulson or not, as long as she was alive and safe.

Finally he caught sight of her.Her top half was sticking out from beneath the support beam, her left arm extended carelessly, her head turned away from him."Amanda!" he shouted again, begging her to answer.He moved a large portion of the solid oak banister that stood between them like prison bars, and then he was beside her."Amanda..." he said gently, questioningly as he knelt down.

"Lee?" she answered tearfully, turning her head so she could see him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.She couldn't believe he was here.She wanted him to be, wanted to say goodbye before she died.She could feel the life draining from her slowly, and silently prayed for more time.She had so much to say to the people she loved, so much she needed for them to know. There were so many things she had to make right with this man kneeling here beside her, this man whom she loved more than life itself.But she knew there wasn't time.She was just glad he was here.She was glad she had the chance to say goodbye.And she prayed it would be enough.It would have to be."Oh, Lee, it hurts so bad," she whispered through clenched teeth as she fought to control her pain.She would have regain control if she were to be able to tell him what she needed to.

"Amanda," he said he name gently, soothingly as he tried to comfort her."Just be quiet, Sweetheart, the rescue workers have just arrived, and they'll have you out of here in no time.I'm right here.I won't leave you," he said as he took her hand in his.

"Lee, I want you to tell Mother and the boys I love them, and I'm sorry I can't be with them anymore.Tell them; just tell them I love them.That will be enough."

Lee stared down at her in shocked disbelief as he realized she was saying her goodbyes.He had always known that most people knew when they were dying, but hearing her talk like that brought it home to him with chilling finality.His Amanda was dying here in the dark, on this cold floor, in incredible pain.He didn't think he could bear it.

"Amanda," he began sharply as she interrupted him.

"Goodbye, Lee.I love you, too.I'm only sorry you never loved me.But your friendship has meant so much to me, and I want you to know I've cherished our time together," Amanda said weakly, her voice beginning to fade.

"Amanda, don't you dare say goodbye!You can't just come into my life and turn it upside down against every one of my wishes, then leave the minute I finally begin to like the change!You can't leave me!Who else can put up with my temper and my sarcasm?Who else can play my wife so convincingly?Who else will care about me like you do?No one, Amanda.No one.If you go, you'll leave me alone and lonely the rest of my life.And you'll break up the best partnership the Agency has ever seen.Amanda?Amanda?Oh, God, please don't die!"But Amanda was already unconscious, and Lee was helpless to do anything but hover over her and shout for the rescue workers to hurry.

************************************************************************

It was Sunday morning at Galilee General Hospital, and Lee sat numbly by Amanda's bed, absently playing with the ruby ring on her finger, images from last night swimming drunkenly in his head.She had barely made it to the hospital alive.Lacerated kidney, they had said.Massive internal hemorrhage, they had said.Luckily it encapsulated itself, with the blood exerting pressure on the injuries, keeping them from bleeding further.Fractured pelvis, not too bad.She should be up walking fairly soon, if she survives.They had poured blood into her all night long; Lee had lost count of how many bags.Nurses hovered over her constantly, tending her and all the machines around her with skill and compassion.Lee was thankful for that.He had never had good experiences with nurses, but he was relieved to see Amanda being treated so gently.And every few hours, a nurse would come in and draw more blood for more lab tests.It would show if she started to hemorrhage again, they explained.If she did begin to bleed, she would need immediate surgery to save her life.

But now the Sunday morning sun shone brightly through her window, dispelling the nightmares of last night.Her condition had stabilized along toward first light, and Lee could see the nurses relaxing just a little.Amanda's last few blood counts had shown no sign of decreasing, which seemed to indicate she was no longer bleeding, and the doctors were cautiously optimistic.

Billy had already been and gone, checking on his two favorite Agents and offering anything they might need.Of course he had been unsuccessful in getting Lee to leave Amanda's side, so he just sighed and brought Lee a large cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria.Lee was incredulous to learn that the explosion the night before had truly been an accident with bad wiring and a faulty gas heater, not an act of vengeance or terrorism.Somehow, it made it easier to bear knowing that no one was directly responsible for hurting his Amanda.That was one less grudge he would have to carry.And he also learned that Daniel Paulson had been injured in the explosion, too.He was in the hospital one floor above them, in traction with a broken thighbone.So that's why he didn't come to see about Amanda, Billy explained, because he couldn't walk.OK, two less grudges he would have to carry.

And Amanda had said she loved him.The thought covered him like a warm blanket, smoothing out the rough edges of his ragged nerves.He knew she had said it as her final goodbye, and that it was uttered straight from her heart.But she was bleeding to death, and he knew that the lack of blood to the brain did strange things to people.Even though he didn't doubt her sincerity, he decided not to mention it and wait for her to confirm her feelings again when she wasn't actively dying.He would just be very careful and treat her like she deserved from here on out.And he would have to begin showing how he really felt.Maybe then she would feel safe enough to open up to him.

Just then the door opened and a tall woman Lee had never seen before entered Amanda's room.She looked very young, and had waist-length brown hair that glittered in the sun.Her emerald green eyes seemed to cut straight through him.

"Hi, I'm Briannon, Daniel's friend," Briannon introduced herself, crossing the room to the opposite side of the bed from where Lee sat.She smiled at Amanda tenderly and placed a delicate hand on Amanda's forehead.She felt sorry that it had taken this much to bring Amanda her true love, but she was glad the matter was now settled forever.

"Hi," Lee answered, less than thrilled that this woman was a friend of Daniel's, "I'm..."

"I know who you are," Briannon met held his gaze with hers, "You're Amanda's true love."

Lee inhaled sharply as she spoke, wondering just who the hell she was and what had Amanda told this strange woman about their relationship?Lee watched in amazement as Briannon gently lifted Amanda's right hand and carefully removed the ruby ring from her finger.

"Just what do you think you're doing," asked Lee, getting angry at this woman's imprudence, "that's Amanda's ring.That's not costume jewelry, it looks antique."

"It is a family heirloom.It belonged to Amanda's Great-Grandmother West, and I'm taking it as payment for services rendered.It brought her all the luck she needed."Briannon said matter-of-factly.

"Over my dead body!Lady, if you think for one minute..." Lee began angrily through clenched teeth as he rose off his stool.

"Sit down," Briannon said patiently, as if to a small child, raising her right hand in front of her."Just be glad she didn't offer up something stupid, like her soul."

Even though Briannon was nowhere close to him, Lee felt a pressure on his chest and a gentle backward push as she raised her hand.He sat back down with a thud, not believing anything that was happening.He was tired and the events of this past week were taking their toll, he rationalized.How else could he explain this strange woman standing before him?He stared in fascination as Briannon took a small flask from her purse.She opened the stopper and waved it under Amanda's nose as she whispered something in Amanda's ear.Then she placed the open flask on the bedside table.

"She'll be all right, you know.She'll recover quickly and be back to her old self in no time.And as for you, Lee Stetson, you have been given a rare and precious gift for a second time," Briannon said as she gestured to Amanda's small body lying in the bed, "don't mess it up," Briannon said as she moved around the bed toward the door.Her hand was already on the doorknob to leave, but she had to warn him again.She had to make him believe for his sake, for Amanda's sake, and for the sake of all the lives Amanda would touch in the course of her lifetime.And so, she turned around and proceeded to blow his mind:"Amanda has been entrusted into your care.She had been given to you.In return for her safety, she will give you more joy and peace than you can ever imagine.But remember, Lee Stetson, you are being watched.She will be taken from you if you ever mistreat her so shamefully again."And in the blink of an eye, Briannon was gone leaving Lee both frightened and mystified.

Briannon's words slowly sank into his brain, giving birth to a happiness that rose like the sun after a long stormy night.Amanda would be his as long as he took good care of her.He thought he could do that.Lee looked down at Amanda, smiling softly as he took in her sweet face."Well, partner," he began, "looks like I have a new assignment, one to last me an entire lifetime.And I have a feeling it really started three years ago on the platform at the train station.But I don't mind, as long as I have you to back me up."Lee spoke to her lovingly as he kissed her forehead.He was delightfully surprised when she began to move slightly under his touch, trying to break through the membrane of unconsciousness.

Amanda opened her eyes slowly and found Lee beside her, a big grin on his face and unconditional love shining in his eyes."Oh, my gosh, I'm dead," was Amanda's first thought.

"Hey there, Sleepyhead," Lee teased gently as he leaned forward to place his head on the pillow next to hers and caressed her cheek with his hand.She was wrapped in the warmth of his nearness, and soothed by his masculine scent."If this is what being dead is all about, I should have done it years ago," she thought to herself.She turned to face him, giving him a contented smile, then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.Instinctively, she seemed to know that everything would be OK.He lay there and watched her sleeping, pondering the events of the past week, especially his strange visitor this morning.And it didn't take him long before he followed Amanda down that long, dark corridor to dreamland.

Some time later, Amanda's nurse found them still curled up together, fast asleep.She did only what she had to do very quietly then tiptoed from the room.As she left, she placed a NO VISITORS sign on the door, ensuring that no one would disturb Scarecrow and Mrs. King.

THE END 


End file.
